(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle wherein an automatic speed control device is incorporated and whereby various items of vehicle information necessary for safe driving are conveyed to the driver in a series of messages in voice form and at a suitable volume.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in some automotive vehicles has been incorporated an automatic speed control device (hereinafter referred to simply as "ASCD"). In this, an accelerate switch and/or decelerate switch is provided; while the accelerate or decelerate switch is on, the vehicle speed is increased or decreased progressively, but when this switch is turned off, the current vehicle speed is taken as a set speed, and the vehicle speed is maintained automatically at this set speed regardless of operation of an accelerator pedal. The ASCD is often applied when the vehicle is allowed to run at a high speed, e.g., on a highway and is released when, e.g., a brake pedal is depressed. In addition, some automotive vehicles have been provided with a trip distance information device, such a trip meter as a typical example, for conveying information on how far the automotive vehicle has traveled to the driver. Another device which has been provided is a vehicle speed warning device which gives a warning sound, from for example an electronic buzzer, when the vehicle speed exceeds some speed limit predetermined by a speed limit preset lever operated by the driver.
In driving an automotive vehicle provided with all these devices, the driver needs necessary items of information such as information on the automatic speed control, warning information on the preset speed limit, and trip distance information. When such an automotive vehicle is driven, there is a possibility that the information on the automatic speed control such as the current vehicle speed while the vehicle is being accelerated or decelerated by the ASCD and its preset vehicle speed might be mixed up with set speed limit warning information or trip distance information. Consequently, the items of vehicle speed information are confused with each other so that the driver may mishear such items of vehicle speed information.